Whajje
Time limit: 10 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,895,113 |placement xp = 1}} Description The Whajje is a rabbit-like monster with shiny bluish-silver feathers on its ears and back. Its feet and hands have a bubblegum pink color while the arms and upper legs are light purple. The Whajje has lavender eyebrows and eyelids, a snow-white body with sky-blue spots on its upper limbs and mouth. Its hand resembles claws with a pinkie on each hand, while its feet have fur and four toes each, each with light purple nails. Its legs are also quite thin with the shape of its leg bones being well-defined. Song The Whajje does a somewhat different song compared to the other Wublins; it sings its own name "Whajje" (pronounced as "Wah-jah") multiple times, except slightly accented as "Why-jah". As it sings, it slightly slows down then keeps up the pace after the next set of words. Its voice is of 2 voices overlapping each other. The 1st voice says, "Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Wow... Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jow, Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Wow... Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jah Why-jow." The second voice says the same thing slightly delayed, and instead of "Why-jah Wah", it says "Why-jah Nah". It sings after the start of the song and toward the final part with the Screemu and Poewk. However, on the last lyric of each verse, the second voice disappears, leaving only the first voice. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 10 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Breed all of your Deedges on Cold Island, preferably using Rare Deedge + Deedge, though you could use Bowgart + Tweedle (and scrap the Bowgarts) or Dandidoo + Maw (and scrap the Maws). Breed all your Reedlings on Water and Earth Islands. Breed all the Cybops in Air Island then breed Tweedles once done. Breed all Dandidoos after breeding all Reedlings. Alternatively, you could reverse and start off with all Dandidoos, plus two pre-prepared Reedlings, then breed the Reedlings last. Do be sure to get all Enhanced Breeding Structures though. You can use this post to learn a strategy for zapping here. Like for Tympa with Cold Island, none of these needed monsters are found in Plant island. Name origin "Whajje" comes from its soundsake call. Although technically the first syllable should be pronounced as "Wah", the Whajje seems to pronounce its own name with slightly as "Why-jah". Hence it should be correct that its name be pronounced as "wah-jah". Wah-jah itself could be a take on the phrase "Why'd you?", a seemingly random phrase. However, upon even cursory examination, the Whajje's movements seem overzealous, often moving the entirety of its body and strongly emoting. Its movements have even been mentioned in the description as capers, or actions that are frivolous. This could be considered a form of acting, and combined with its feather preening habits, is an almost desperate cry for attention. As with most actors, the Whajje could be put under a category usually based on the actor's traits, skills, and behavior. This would classify it as a dramatic actor, justifying the movements, and the often-used "Why'd you?" phrase (In soap operas, that is. Many a dramatic actor to be found there.). The Whajje seems to get into character every time it sings, and if you think of its lyrics as "Why'd you?", you can plainly see it acting. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes .]] * It was first teased here, spotted in the corner. ** Interestingly enough, many, many people thought that the teased Wublin would not be the Whajje. Instead, they thought it would be what would later become the Blipsqueak, which was heard in the Wublin island tutorial. * The Whajje was released on September 30, 2016. Link. * Its name was revealed in this link. Decoding the Monster Alphabet revealed the name "Whajje". ** Many had mixed up the Monstrous J and L, which made people believe that the new Wublin's name was Whalle. * Like all Wublins, after the first five, the Whajje's song was revealed on the same day it was released. Its song was teased here. * It is the second Wublin to require any single-element monster. * The Whajje can be heard in the last part of the Wublin trailer and can be heard in the background music of the Wublin Island tutorial. * In its bio, it mentions it crediting its feet to its good behavior. This may be a reference to the lucky rabbit's foot, since its feet are rabbit like in appearance. * It and Rare Wubbox are the only monsters to say their species name. Interestingly, they are both Supernatural Monsters. * All of the monsters needed to wake up the Whajje have the Air element. * It seems like the Whajje sings backwards; in the soundtrack and tutorial, it always does its second cry last. In the game, however, its second cry is done first. * In the middle and at the end of its first phrase, the highlights in its overly-large eyes vibrate. This could be the work of fake tears, brought on by its overzealous performance. * On the 26th of February, 2017, Big Blue Bubble released a gif stating five facts about the newest 5 Wublins. The facts for Whajje are: ** Considers jewelry, especially rings, very precious. ** Uses its feather dish to pick up extradimentional TV channels. ** Pioneer of the Skinna-Marink Dance Movement. Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity Category:Monsters Category:Wublin Island